


A Constant Struggle [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Subterfuge Universe [Podfic] [3]
Category: Smallville, Static Shock
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Family, Fatherhood, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Hawkins and his boys are invited over to family dinner with Lex Luthor and three generations of Kents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Constant Struggle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Constant Struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81419) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Length: 1:24:43  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/A%20Constant%20Struggle.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
